Too Cute For an Idiot
by E.E. Jubil
Summary: Sharon attempts to discuss with Break the day he gave his memories up for her. Too bad he's not taking her seriously.


'Nilla: First Pandora Hearts fan fiction, of course it had to be of Break and Sharon! :' D

xxx

Too Cute For an Idiot.

xxx

Bright and wide-eyed, coral pink lower lip dabbing out in displeasure, and faint brushes of a rosy red adorning her cheeks was the image of his young mistress that Break smiled at so pleasantly. "Come now, Miss Sharon, there's really no need for such a fuss from a young lady like yourself."

The 'young lady' in question scrunched up her tiny nose in distraught, and with a slight annoyance said, "You're at fault, and you know it. Don't scrutinize me because I appear as such a child." She may have been twenty-three in technical terms, but of course those years had yet to catch up with her mentally in their entirety, not that she'd ever openly let Break say so.

"Oh?" Break's remaining scarlet eye crinkled closed slowly, and opened at the same pace as his grin grew soft, chin resting lazily on his hands as he leaned across the table. "I could not possibly be the one to blame here." Comically, he poked Emily, "Right? Miss Sharon's just being mean!" The doll agreed wholeheartedly.

The pout only grew from this remark, and the blush spread from the gradual blink which produced batted eyelashes. "Please be serious," she said, trying to sound firm and regain her ever-slipping composure. Why must he torture her so?

Break mimicked the pout with one of his own and reached for a round, wrapped candy from a crystalline bowl. "You're _too_ serious, you know. Have a lollipop."

"Xarxs-nii!" Sharon huffed, crossing her arms in a very un-lady-like manner and sinking into her cushioned velvet armchair. "Why is it so hard to explain why you would crush your memories? Goodness, I would've been fine, you impulsive servant!" She added the last term of endearment out of frustrated compassion, of course.

"I said it before, didn't I?" He raised one silvery brow as he popped the caramel into his waiting jaws. "Your mother would've had my head if I'd let you fall ill."

"Or die!" Emily chimed in thoughtfully. Break nodded wisely at this.

Sharon eyed him momentarily-and only momentarily because he'd been staring right back even before their conversation began-, and, looking away flushed, whispered, "That's not true and you know it." Break hummed softly in response and grabbed a teacup, motioning with a gloved hand for her to continue. She rolled her eyes, having enough confidence left for at least that. "My mother wouldn't harm a hair on your head, Xerxes." He smiled.

"Let me guess-and I 'know it', too?" The knight teased with her prior wording. She nodded mutely, but strongly. He shrugged nonchalantly, "I do know, if it pleases milday to hear so." He twirled a fresh rainbow lolly adorned with a ribbon on the stick, still eyeing Sharon happily.

As she had hoped to catch Break off-guard with her question, she felt a bit winded at his ever-calm facade. In all honesty, she knew him long enough to know that he wouldn't crack for something like that, but for him to so bluntly comply was absurd to Sharon's organized mind. "Well," She started off meakly and cleared her throat when her voice cracked. "Since that's out of the way, we're in agreement that you did not speak the truth at that time. So, what was your reasoning for saving me and throwing everything away?" A million different possibilities were racing through her head-perhaps those memories had been fake, maybe there was another way to retrieve them, had he actually not destroyed them, so he must've been hiding something for him to lie like that, or...

"Miss Sharon," A sultry voice and warm hand cupped beneath her chin pulled her from her thoughts. Break beamed down at her only inches from her face, standing deliberately beside her chair, and she felt her face grow red instantly. She attempted to stutter something of protest as a slender fabric-covered finger traced her jawline. "Really, you ought to trust me a bit more...but," the smile morphed to a cunning little smirk, the red eye curved to amused perfection as its owner leaned in. "If you must know..."Sharon clamped her eyes shut out of surprise and held tightly onto the armrests of her seat. His hot breath fanned her cheeks, his long fingers danced at her neck, and his soft hair tickled her forehead. But just as suddenly as it was there, it all disappeared.

Awkwardly opening her eyes in embarrassment-and realizing she must've looked as if he were to kiss her-she was met with the exuberant lollipop Break had been toying with earlier, still fresh in its crisp plastic wrapper and pink ribbon as he held it out to her. She pursed her lips, peered around the lollipop and his extended arm to find him smiling as goofily as he always was. "It's because you're simply too cute, Miss Sharon!"

Sharon nearly squealed, every ounce of dignity draining from her petite body. "X-Xarxs-nii..."

His smile grew as he cocked his head to the side. "Hmm?"

"You..." Her voice grew even shakier as she fumbled for words, and his smile soon lit up to a full-fledged grin.

"Yes, Miss Sha-"

"YOU _IDIOT_!"

**Thwack**. **Bitch-slap**. **Pwned**.

"Gyaa! Run, Emily, save yourself!"

xxx

Too Cute For an Idiot

xxx

'Nilla: Haha I was bored. They're so cute, aren't they?


End file.
